1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of an assembly of multiple heat sink fins, and more particularly, to one adapted with heat conducting tubes to permit simplified assembly process of the heat sink and significantly improve heat evolution effect.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B of the accompanying drawings, a heat sink (A) of the prior art is comprised of multiple fins (A1) overlapped on one another and two heat conducting tubes (A2) penetrated each and all the fins. A hole (A11) is pre-bored on each fin (A1) to receive insertion of the tubes (A2) and a solder (A3) is place between the hole (A11) and the heat conducting tube (A2) and is heated to fuse the heat conducting tube (A2) with the fin (A1).
For the heat conducting tube (A2) to penetrate through those holes (A11) in each and all fins (A1), the diameter of the hole (A11) must be larger than the outer diameter of the heat conducting tube (A2). A very tiny pore (A12) must be provided in the inner edge of the hole (A11) to be filled with the solder (A3) so that the solder (A3) is properly held in position between the heat conducting tube (A2) and the fin (A1). However, the entire process appears to be very complicate involving insertion of the heat conducting tube (A2) through the hole (A11) in the fin (A1) and further insertion of the solder (A3) through the tiny pore (A12) in the fin (A1) with precise control of the heating time and temperature to make sure that the solder (A3) is fused, therefore, the product quality can be easily compromised. Furthermore, the binding between the heat conducting tube (A2) and the fin (A1) is vulnerable to be affected by the heat generated by the heat sink (A) in use.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an assembly of multiple heat sink fins wherein each fin tightly clamping onto a heat conducting tube by having the conducting tube to insert through a hole provided in the fin. To achieve the purpose, the hole is provided at where close to the edge of the fin and an opening is formed on the edge of the fin with the diameter of the hole being slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the heat conducting tube.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an assembly of multiple heat sink fins wherein a lip is longitudinally provided to the heat conducting tube that is able to extend into the opening to guide the insertion of the heat conducting tube through the opening.